Missing Memories
by Beth'sOfHerBroom
Summary: DH- while away hunting horcruxes this takes a look at how other people are dealing with the tro's absances and wh othey are missing. Set to songs.


Missing Memories

Ron & Hermione – Behind Blue Eyes

_This is set in Deathly Hallows when Hermione, Ron and Harry are away hunting Horcruxes and how they all are missing people and how people are missing them__._

_Lyrics in Italics_

Story in normal

Memories underlined

**Dreams are in bold**

'I get it. You choose him.' Ron's voice was full of bitterness as he voiced his thoughts.

'Ron, no – please – come back, come back!' Hermione's voice was strained trying not to cry and it had a definite note of pleading.

Anger bubbled inside of Ron as he stormed out of the tent and into the thickness of the tree's the last he heard was Hermione sobbing and calling his name as he twisted into suffocating darkness.

Standing on the edge of the windy cliff he squinted his eyes against the pouring rain towards Shell Cottage. A figure holding a lantern was sprinting towards him in the slanting rain. Ron started to walk towards the figure, slipping slightly in the mud. 'Ron! Ron, is that you? Where are Hermione and Harry? What's happened?' Bill shouted ushering Ron towards the cottage. 'They're fine, I, I walked out on them. I'm so sorry Bill, I can't go back to mum and I can't find them again I just snapped.' Ron said breaking down into tears, Bill put his arm around Ron's waist and supported him as he let them into the cottage. Fleur appeared looking worried from the front room. 'Ron, eet is you, but what has happened?'

_No one knows what its like,_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

_And no one knows _

_What its like to be hated_

_To be fated to telling only lies._

Ron sat, his head against the cool glass on the window looking out into the pouring rain. A solitaire tear fell down his cheek, dripping of his freckled jaw joining the wet patch on his collar bone where so many tears had already fallen. "Why, you stupid, stupid fool! I shouldn't have walked out on them, what if they die? I'm such an idiot and now I can't go back. Hermione will never forgive me for this, I just ruined my best friend and the person I love's life. YOU IDIOT RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!" Ran sat and hit head against the glass gently: shaking the screaming voice that was his conscience from his head. It was two days after he walked out on them and the weather maintained to match his mood, glum, depressed, constant rain.

_But my dreams they aren't as empty  
as my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
my love is vengeance  
that's never free__._

Ron tossed and turned, tortured in his sleep about what might happen to the two people he held so close to his heart.

'**Oh Harry, we're so much better of without Ron, he finally proved what he is made of and left, ran back to mummy like the child he is.' Hermione sneered, her hands running along Harry's toned torso.**

The dream changed.

'**Finally Potter, now your dumb friend is gone I can get you out of the way to! Avada Kedavra!' Hermione crumbled dead next to Harry, 'NO! Hermione! No. No…' Harry whimpered falling to her side. 'And now you Potter, go join your pathetic friends and family!' Voldemort taunted. A flick of his wand, a jet of green light and Harry lay next to Hermione, perfectly still and dead. **

'No, no. They can't be dead. No!' Ron murmured his voice slowly growing louder. Bill ran into Ron's room and shook his brother gently, Fleur stood in the doorway looking worried. 'Ron wake up, wake up! Your ok.' Bill said soothingly. Ron at bolt upright, sweat dripped of his face and tears stained his cheeks. His heart was hammering and he was gasping for breath. 'Ron are you alright? It was just a dream.' Bill said hugging his brother. Fleur came and sat the other side of Ron, holding a cold flannel. 'Eet is ok Ron, you are safe.' She said mopping his brow gently. It was the second night in a row that Ron had woken everyone by shouting in his sleep. The second night he had dreamt of his friend's death.

_No one knows what it's like  
to__ feel these feelings  
like I do, and I blame you!  
No one bites back as hard  
on their anger  
none of my pain and woe  
can show through._

Hermione sat hugging her knee's sobbing uncontrollably, Harry put a blanket over her and tried to hand her a mug of tea, she didn't respond but looked blankly through him as if he wasn't there.

Her heart ached more with every beat for Ron, how he wasn't coming back, he could be captured, or worse: dead. She wouldn't allow herself to think about it but when she fell asleep she had no control over her thoughts and her mind drifted to Ron. She had images of him dying, or being happier without her and Harry. She imagined him back at the familiar Burrow, Mrs. Weasley feeding him as much as he could eat, and Ginny begging him for information on Harry. He would forget all about her…

_No one knows what its like  
__to be mistreated, to be defeated  
behind blue eyes  
No one knows how to say_

_That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies._

Bill and Fleur left Ron after ten minutes when he had calmed down.

Blue eyes swam with tears as he remembered Hermione smile, all those times he had held her hand to apperate felt a million years away. He'd forgotten how her touch felt.

_No one knows what its like  
to be the bad man, to be the sad man  
behind blue eyes._

_Song – Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit_


End file.
